Numerous partition systems have been developed allowing for the ready partitioning of work spaces particularly in offices. Conventionally, these systems comprise a plurality of rigid panels having attachment elements along their vertical edges and which cooperate with endmost and intermediate vertical uprights or support posts to fixedly retain the plurality of panels in a sturdy upright manner. By serially arranging the plurality of panels in a combination of straight line and angular disposition, an almost limitless configuration may be achieved according to the requirements of the user. Most often, the juncture between adjacent panels, at which point the support post is located, remains exposed to the user's view, and thus may be considered to provide an unsightly condition. With the present system, a cover member is provided which carries one or more fastener assemblies adapted to engage existing structure present in the area of the support post, to provide ready means for the rapid attachment or removal of the post cover members.
Removable cover elements for partition systems are generally well known. Cover members have been retained by means of Velcro strips and magnets. Such methods fail to provide a positive rigid attachment and present a problem in achieving accurate registry between a cover and the underlying partition components. U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,785 issued to McCracken et al. on Sept. 20, 1983, illustrates a removable cover member adapted to mask the support assembly normally found beneath the lower edge of a partition support post. The present invention improves upon the construction of the above McCracken et al. device by providing a removable cover intended to fully mask the area between adjacent partition panels from the top to the bottom of the post member itself.